1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for gravel packing wells, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a one trip gravel packing system which can perform a squeeze pack on a well, and can subsequently produce well fluids without tripping the gravel packing system and the tubing string to which it is attached out of the well.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a typical gravel packing operation, the gravel packing assembly is run into the well on a work string. The appropriate zone or zones of the well are gravel packed, and then the work string and some portion of the gravel packing apparatus are removed from the well. Subsequently, a production tubing string with associated apparatus is lowered into the well and engaged with that portion of the gravel packing apparatus which was left in the well.
This tripping of the initial work string out of the well and tripping of the production string back into the well is a time consuming and expensive operation, particularly with relatively deep wells where it may take on the order of eighteen hours of rig time.